The New Beginning
by Noobi3st
Summary: Pandora has been attacked by the Decepticons, and the only people who can stop them are the Autobots and the Na'vi. The Autobots, led by Sam teams up with the Omaticaya Clan, led by Jake. Together, they begin the war agaisnt the Decepticons.
1. Revenge of the fallen, Fallen

**Chapter 1: Revenge of the fallen, Fallen**

Location: Pandora

A years after the _Omaticaya clan_ won the war against the humans, there is a new threat coming. Two hundred thousand miles away from Pandora lay a massive spaceship. A spaceship owned by _The Fallen. _

Flying through the skies of Pandora are ten men on their Ikrans, led by Jake. He was once a human until he became a Na'vi. He led the _Omaticaya clan_ to victory in war a lot of times along with his partner Neytiri. He flew with his army, patrolling the skies, when suddenly explosions from the ground came out of nowhere. A jet plane suddenly came out of from behind and started shooting at them.

"Argh!" Shouted Jake. He was trying to control his frightened Ikran. Two of his men were shot dead. He veered to his left and saw the jet plane attacking more of his men. He stood up and shot an arrow from his bow. The arrow hit the plane but did no damage. He cursed.

"What are we going to do?" asked Drewan, Jake's assistant.

"Call Norm and tell him to send three Helicopters to take the jet down."

Drewan went off to contact Norm, while Jake was busy trying to shoot the jet down. His men kept shooting but to no avail. While trying to defend himself, Jake noticed a big large vehicle on the ground. Then it transformed into a large robot! It lifted its head up and aimed with his cannon at one of Jake's men, but one of the helicopters spotted it first and started spraying bullets at it. It didn't do much damage but it was slowed down. The other two helicopters attacked the jet. It seemed to be working. The helicopters were doing a good job fighting the jet off, until finally it flew away.


	2. Autobots Roll Out!

**Chapter 2: Autobots Roll Out!**

Location: Earth

The _Autobots_ were preparing to leave Earth. Sam will be going with, to follow the _Decepticons_. They knew all about where they had gone. A moon of the planet called Polyphemus. The moon was named Pandora.

"We must leave now," Optimus Prime announced to all the leaders of Earth, "We have done our job here in earth, now it is all up to the humans to protect this planet. When need comes, we shall be here to help, but for now we have to go."

The _Autobots _including Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Ratchet, Arcee and many more, hopped in to the spaceship called "Autobots". It was especially made for the _Autobots _to follow and destroy the _Decepticons._ It was the largest ship that the human race has ever built. It was nearly half the sizes of New York and it there are thousands of _Autobots_ ready to fight the _Decepticons_.

"This will not be the last you will see me and the Autobots," Sam said, getting the last say for the _Autobots_, "We will be back."

After saying their final goodbyes, The _Autobots _set out for the journey. This is going to be the hardest and most dangerous journey all the _Autobots _have ever done.

"It is going to take us three to four days to get to Polyphemus depending on the situations ahead," Dr. Hardjadinata, the crew's intelligence, said to Sam, "But it will take another few days to find its moon called "Pandora."

"Yes we shall destroy all the Decepticons!" Optimus Prime said after over hearing what Dr. Harjadinata and Sam had been talking about. Since the war with Decepticons, Optimus has changed. All of the sudden, he wanted to wipe all of them out.


	3. Tribal Leaders

**Chapter 3: Tribal Leaders**

Location: Pandora

The tribal leaders of had gathered to discuss the current events that happened to the Omaticaya clan.

"This is serious! Those robots are not humans!" Jake bellowed to the leaders that don't believe to what he was saying.

"Well, surely they were humans. Those machines, they looked like the ones we fought years ago." One of the tribal leaders said with the Na'vi language.

"I have never seen anything like that before, a tank turning into a large robot?" Jake snapped backed.

They could have been made by humans. We don't know what they are up to. A lot can change in fifteen years." Norm whispered to Jake

"You are right" Jake whispered back.

Jake thought about what Norm had said. He could be right. Jake ended the meeting and went back to his office. The base, which was once inhabited by humans, is now being used as the Omaticaya clan's home. It provides them with food, water and specially weapons and vehicles. It also provides them safety from outsiders. The Omaticaya clan is far the strongest clan in Pandora.

After the war which the Omaticaya Clan won 15 years ago with the humans who were set to destroy them, they gained respect to almost all the clans in Pandora.


	4. The beginning of the War

**Chapter 4: The War is on!**

**Location: Pandora**

"Pandora…….the legendary moon of the planet Polyphemus. This is where our war begins! Optimus Prime announced as he stepped out of the ship. "Autobots roll out!"

Sam got in Bumblebee and went out, along with the others, to search for the Decepticons. They travelled through the forest with speed. They found no traces of the Decepticons, after all Pandora was a big planet. The Autobots moved from places to places for days but still did not find the Decepticons. After days of search they finally found them. The Decepticons had started building their fortresses. There were hundreds or maybe thousands of them, but Megatron was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like they're gonna be here for a long time." Sam said through the radio.

"What's the situation, Sam?" Optimus asked eager to know what was happening.

"They have set up a camp and-", Sam was cut off when the three Decepticons, one of them Starscream, spotted them.

"Shoot 'em boys!" Starscream ordered to the other two Decepticons, while transforming into a jet plane. He flew up high surrounding Sam, Bumblebee, Rachet, Mudleflap and Skids. They made a run for it.

"We've been spotted!" screamed Sam over the radio. "We need back up!"

Bumblebee pulls out his machine on his left hand and starts shooting the Decepticons, while Sam was trying to talk to Optimus over the radio.

"We need back up! We are getting outnumbered!" Sam screams over the telephone.

"Back up is coming, three fighter planes coming your way. Sorry Sam I can't be there, we have enough trouble defending the ship. Megatron found us!"

To be continued……….


End file.
